


Unsaid

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about them is that they understand each other in a level we couldn't even begin to comprehend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

The thing about them is that they understand each other in a level we couldn't even begin to comprehend. I think that's what brought them together. Sometimes, I like to think I helped. After all, they both met me first, befriended me first, trusted me, told me about them and finally told me how they felt for each other.

It was weird. Not because they are both guys. No, I don't care about that. I think it was mostly because I never saw it coming. Heero, I figured as a loner from the first day. Sure, I hoped he would get closer to all of us, and he did, but I never expected that he would be comfortable enough to actually _be_ with someone, and if it happened, I thought it would be Relena. He certainly talked about her enough. I only understood the way he felt about Relena when he snuck into Libra to save her. She had made an impact on him, such an impact that he had put her on a pedestal. Relena was the one who had given him hope, and at times the will to go on. For that, Relena was above everyone, special in a way that would keep Heero from seeing her as anything but a distant light on the sky that brightened his path.

Not that Heero talks like that. At most, he would say she's special, but that's what he means, I know him well enough to understand.

And as for Quatre, well, I always figured that if he ended up with someone, it would be Trowa. It turns out I was wrong there too. Don't ask me to describe what they share, it's too weird. They feel each other, whatever that means, they've saved each other, hurt each other, and yet, never fucked. Too close to be too close, or so they say…

Whatever.

Heero told me first. He said Quatre was special, but this was a different special that "Relena special". He sounded less nasal when he said it and his eyes were less guarded, scarily naked if you ask me. Took me a couple of days before I could process that information. I encouraged him to tell Quatre but he refused. "He already knows," he said.

Heero can be thick when he wants to.

But then I began to see. I watched them talk, walk by, share a bag of sweets, know with a look something that I still can't quite get, and I didn't need for Quatre to come to me to realize that Heero had been right, Quatre already knew.

I made Quatre admit it to me over beers later that month. He said it out loud for the first time and apparently that was all it took for him to go to Heero and say it too him. I really wish I could have been there when Quatre told Heero that he loved him.

Apparently Heero's answer was a kiss, or so they both say, and that was that. They are together now, which means that they act exactly like they did before but in addition to that they also fuck. Nothing else changed because they had been together before they admitted it to each other, before they admitted it to me and maybe even before they even knew.

But as I said, they are in their own world. Whatever is between them I bet only they can understand. The rest of us, well, we just get to call it love.


End file.
